


Trouble is My Middle Name

by seungminis



Series: chaotically ever after [1]
Category: Ever After High, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min are wonderland-ian, A FAIRY TALE REBELLION, Corruption, Ever After High AU, F/F, Gen, JYP is an asshole, Lee Minho is a sweetheart, M/M, T for swearing and mentions of mildly abusive parents, WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG :O, after refusing to sign the storybook of legends that seals their destinies, all of the itzy members are friends/siblings with the skz members, and minho and seungmin can hear her, b. too evil, bc they're the sons of fairy tale characters, because their destinies are a. too heteronormative, breaking of the fourth wall, but no one likes it, but what's new, but yeah, by minho, c. just plain stupid (cough looks at felix), chae is in chan's story, chan felix hyunjin jisung and jeongin are royals, established jeongsung, everyone's forced to follow their destiny, first fic of 2021 heck yeah, guess their parents :), im sorry for hurting the babies, jihyo from twice is the narrator, lia is seungmin's best friend, minho seungmin and changbin are rebels, minseunglix are CHAOTIC, pls just go with it everything will make sense, ryujin is in changbin's story, seungmin once or twice as well, so yeah they stage a fairytale rebellion, someone take seungjin away from me, that's the storyline, the system is corrupt, they're my ults i love them i promise, um yeah they're all confused gays, yeah - Freeform, yeji's chan and hyunjin's sister, you better believe these boys are throwing a rebellion, yuna is felix's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis/pseuds/seungminis
Summary: Changbin doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him. It’s unfair, he didn’t do anything wrong, and he didn’t want to be forced to do anything wrong. He didn’t want to be punished just because his mom was a villainess. It’s not fair.A feather quill materializes in the air above the Storybook of Legends, and it wills him.Sign the book. Sign the book. Fulfill your destiny.  Sign it.Changbin doesn’t want to.or: 8 boys, who are sons of famous fairy tale characters, attend a high school for such people and  uncover a maze of corruption hidden under the guise of "destiny"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: chaotically ever after [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136231
Comments: 36
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> new year, new fic!
> 
> hi hi! thank you for checking this out! this is my first actual non-chat format book that i actually am motivated to write haha!!
> 
> this was inspired by that one show from a couple of years ago called ever after high! i got to rewatching it cuz i was bored and the worldbuilding? the twists? the lore? so fucking good. i mean its for 7 yr olds but it's still GOOD. too bad it was discontinued because of ~descendants~. but anyway just so you know the premise before you read this: ever after high is a high school for the children of fairytale characters where they train to follow the stories of their parents because they're destined to but the system behind it is inherently flawed and eventually once someone refuses to sign the storybook of legends (the book you sign to seal your destiny) and chooses to write her own destiny the school divides into royals (people who believe in destiny) and rebels (people who want to rewrite destiny) but they find out the system is just stupid in general and yeah :0 it's a good series uwu. this mildly follows the storyline (well only for the legacy day and thronecoming parts) but then i choose to swerve into my own take on the flaws with ever after so yeah :D this didn't make sense but pls bear with me lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chaotic and far different skz version of the series!! 
> 
> title from trouble by neon jungle

Thunder roars in the sky and lightning flashes as Headmaster J.Y.P Grimm leans into the microphone situated on a podium and clears his throat. Ryujin Aurora is walking off the stage, now the next Sleeping Beauty, as she had signed the book that sealed everyone’s fate -- the Storybook of Legends. Changbin Badfairy stands at the bottom of the staircase too the stage, starting to ascend it as the headmaster announces his name. His heart drops with every single step he takes, climbing up the stairs and making his way towards the podium the Headmaster was just standing at. The pace of his boots thumping across the marble stage matches his heartbeat and it's deafening. It's at this point where Changbin decides he's never getting on a stage again. A giant red felt book with golden trim and a lock sits prettily on the podium top, and everything goes silent as Changbin stops in front of it. He looks ahead:

The spotlights shine too brightly in his face, a painful contrast to the sky that just turned dark, and Changbin squints, trying to ease his nerves about signing the book by finding a familiar face in the audience. (In order to do that, though, he needed to see). He sees Minho Hatter and Felix O’Hair in the front row. Minho makes a silly face, before nodding with a smile, telling Changbin that he could do this.

“It’s an encouraging face, narrator,” Minho whispers under his breath - Oh wait, that was for me! Sorry, Minho. Minho makes an _encouraging_ face, nodding at Changbin.

  
“Better,” Minho whispers, looking up at the sky, where he thinks I’m located, before scrunching his nose, “Peas and crackers, you’re not in the sky?” 

I’m not in the sky, Minho. Anyway, where was I? Right, Changbin.

Minho huffs, and Changbin assumes that he’s talking to those “weird voices” with the strange expressions he’s making, before the boy directs his attention to Felix, his new friend. 

  
“Betrayal,” Minho huffs. Minho, he’s still your best friend. Please let me narrate. 

“Oh, okay. Cool.” the Hatter mumbles, before going quiet. Anyway, Felix smiles at Changbin, giving him a thumbs up. And no, the thumbs up doesn’t mean the Royal is asking Changbin to sign the book. Felix doesn’t care about that. As an O’Hair, he’s chaotic and he genuinely doesn’t give a shit. By giving Changbin a thumbs up, he’s telling Changbin to do “whatever he vibes with”. 

Changbin lets out a little shaky breath, relieved. He looks straight ahead, at the castle he called his home and high school. 

“My name is Changbin Badfairy,” he begins insecurely, “and I am the son of Maleficent.”

In the audience, Christopher Charming watches with a bated breath as his two siblings sit on either side of him. It is his job to protect Hyunjin and Yeji, so he hopes the efforts he and the Headmaster made to get Legacy Day to go well pay off. Changbin should sign that book. Hyunjin’s story depends on it. Christopher knows the effects of not signing are relatively unknown, but he doesn’t want his brother to die. Christopher knows Changbin cares about the well-being of his classmates, and he knows that he wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone.

He would sign the book. Right?

“We’ll see about that,” Minho murmurs.

Minho, I’m not going to spoil anything for you.  
  


“Tornadoes and tea,” he curses silently, before looking back at the boy on stage. 

All eyes are staring at him, and Changbin suddenly thinks this weird suit-cloak outfit the school made him wear is too tight. He can’t breathe as he makes eye contact with Minho’s Wonderlandian castmates; the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and the son of the Cheshire Cat stare back, expectantly, as if Changbin’s choice actually had an impact on their stories. .

“I swear on spades,” Minho says loudly, “Get on with it!” 

Okay, okay, _jeez!_ You don’t interrupt me this much, what’s up with you? 

“It’s because you’re being so _boring_ , it’s driving me _mad_ , and I’m _literally_ the son of the Mad Hatter,” Minho replies. Oh. Well, sucks to suck. Anyway: 

Everyone’s attention shifts to Minho and he grins sheepishly, “Voices, narrator, you know the wondrous deal”. Quiet murmurs sound in confusion at the boy’s, well, _madness_ , as the attention shifts back to Changbin.“You got this Changbin!” Felix calls from the crowd before people shush him, appalled that a Royal like him would associate with the son of Maleficent, the most evil villainess in the land. His sister Yuna yanks him back in to his seat. “Idiot.” 

“Felix would associate with Changbin because he's a badass motherfu-” Minho! Keep it PG!

“Okay, wuss. Chamomiles and chameleons.” 

Did you just curse at me?

"What if I did? You can't speak Riddle-ish. How would you know?" 

Okay, whatever. Moving on. 

“My name is Changbin Badfairy, son of Maleficent, and I… I pledge to follow my destiny.” Changbin repeats, terrified at what his fate is going to look like. A shimmering chime sounded and an iron key materialized in the air in front of Changbin. Changbin trepidly grabbed it, the cold of the metal stinging his skin. This felt so unnatural. Nevertheless, Changbin inserted the key into the red book sitting before him, twisting the key ninety degrees counterclockwise. The key disappeared as the Storybook of Legends flipped open, finding Changbin’s pages to flip through and show Changbin his story. 

It opens to the first page of Changbin’s story, showing him incarnating into the story of Sleeping Beauty and cursing Ryujin to sleep for a hundred years on her sixteenth birthday. Changbin can’t help but think that it’s well illustrated, but a sense of foreboding pangs in his stomach as the page turns. The second page shows Hyunjin Charming decked out in silver armor, defiantly holding a shield to protect himself from a ferocious dragon’s flame.

_That dragon is me_ , Changbin realizes, and his heart skips a beat in pure terror as he sees Hyunjin’s sword piercing the dragons arm. He’s defeated the dragon -- Changbin -- in the most painful way possible. The page turns, and the next one shows the parents of Ryujin in the fairytale sentencing Changbin to a life in prison.

Changbin feels so dirty, so wrong for existing. He shouldn’t be here, causing pain to Ryujin and Hyunjin. This didn’t feel right -- this wasn’t like him. 

In the crowd, Felix senses that Changbin isn’t happy at all, with the way his eyes are scanning the pages of the Storybook of Legends in sheer fear, and despite being a royal, deep down in his rebellious heart, he wills Changbin to refuse to sign the book. He isn’t his mother. 

A mirror appears floating in front of the podium, just like it did for all the legacies that came before Changbin, showing a picture of his final outcome. Changbin gasps, stepping backwards at the sight of it, as the mirror displays a picture of Changbin (though it seems so unrecognizable) screaming in agony in a dungeon.

Changbin doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him. It’s unfair, he didn’t do anything wrong, and he didn’t want to be forced to do anything wrong. He didn’t want to be punished just because his mom was a villainess. It’s not _fair._

A feather quill materializes in the air above the Storybook of Legends, and it wills him. _Sign the book. Sign the book. Fulfill your destiny. Sign it._

Changbin doesn’t want to.

Wait, should we rewind a little bit? We can’t get to the good parts without the context!

“Are you hexing serious right now?!” Minho murmurs, before the scene is paused. Ah, that’s better. 

Hello! I think you’re a little confused here. Well, I guess I should start by introducing myself -- I’m Jihyo Page, the narrator, an omniscient being in the land of Ever After who tells you what exactly happens in this land of magic. Don’t worry, I don’t usually break the fourth wall like this: it goes against my rules as a narrator. 

  
Oh, what’s that you’re saying? Where are we? Who are these people? 

Glad you asked. 

_This_ is the land of Ever After. Founded by the Brothers Grimm in 1812, it’s where all the fairytales known to man take place, and here, in this land the fairytales continue with every generation. The princesses and princes, the witches and fairies that we all know and love have children who grow up to follow their parents’ destinies and live out their stories, and in order to prepare to follow their destiny and in their parents’ footsteps, they have to attend a high school, Ever After High, which is actually run by one of the Brothers Grimm! Everything’s great here. Everyone follows their destiny.

But everything also isn’t as it seems, and that’s why I exist: to tell you what the fairy goes down in Ever After!

So buckle up girls, guys, gays, they's and everyone in between! This is the story of eight boys who twist fate and change Ever After for, well, forever after. 

#  **ARC I: THE STORYBOOK OF LEGENDS.**


	2. this is the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet some of our lovely skz members (changbin, minho, chan, hyunjin and jisung) along with some of the itzy members!! changbin is freaking out about legacy day and minho and jisung are big sweethearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long! i'll try to update this as frequently as possible! happy valentines!

It’s a fine (sweltering) summer day in Ever After as the Village of Book End bustled about with excitement, as it’s move in day at Ever After High. Everyone’s excited to be back, especially the second year students of Ever After High. After completing their Lore year, or the first year of Fairy Tale high  school, the students are now in their Legacy year, a year dedicated to following in their parents footsteps. This marks the year the students take the pledge, at the ripe young age of fifteen, to follow in their parent’s storybook footsteps, word-for-word. 

Squeals from princesses and princes-to-be sounded at every corner of the village as they found their Best Friend Forever-Afters, reunited after being separated for a whole summer. An established couple shared a tender kiss as if one of them had died and came back to life. 

Wow, out of all of the pain in the world, being seperated from your  _ besties  _ definitely  _ must  _ be the most tortuous of them all. Just ask the royals of Ever After.

Minho snorts at the joke. Being from Wonderland, he either clearly understands the sarcasm or he laughs at everything. I believe it’s the latter but anyway, thank you, Minho!

“Anytime, Jihyo,” Minho whispers, winking at the sky. Minho, I’m not in the sky.

“I keep forgetting that, crackers!” Minho curses, “Where are you anyway?” 

That’s something I’m unfortunately unable to tell you, Minho. 

“Spilt tea,” Minho murmurs before speeding up his pace, dragging his roller bag along with him in order to catch up to his best friend who walked a pace (or five) ahead of Minho despite being much shorter. Before him, Changbin Badfairy was walking, murmuring something to himself as he carried along his suitcases with his magic powers. Minho chuckles at the boy’s anxious ramblings before loudly declaring, “Okay, the murmuring’s getting a little annoying! What’s up, why are you so nervous? Being nervous isn’t good -- it drives you mad and the only mad person around here is supposed to be me.” 

Changbin snorts at his best friend’s antics before replying, “You know why I’m murmuring, Min.” 

Minho squints at Changbin, as if he was a robot performing a complete analysis of the entity that was Changbin Badfairy before he replies smugly, “You’re not looking forward to Legacy Year.” 

Changbin rolls his eyes, replying sarcastically, “And  _ you’re  _ from Wonderland.”

“Indeed, I am!” Minho giggles, stopping in his tracks to twirl around and strike a pose. He smiles fondly, recalling his home realm, before his smile fades slightly, “That reminds me: I need to call my dad when we get to the dorms. Can you remind me just in case I lapse?” 

Changbin smiles softly, understanding his best friend’s needs, and he nods. Minho grins, slapping Changbin on the back and causing the shorter boy to yelp loudly, before the Hatter cards his fingers through his purple hair, tousling it up. He continues, “Anyway, everyway, what are you planning to do about Legacy Day? It’s pretty obvious you’re not your mother.” 

Changbin’s lips purse as he hums, unsure of himself, “I honestly don’t know. I don’t want to sign the book obviously, because then I’d end up hurting some of our classmates, and because of that people already hate me now.” 

Minho laughs loudly as they approach the grand, 20 feet tall doors of the school. Yes, you heard me right, twenty feet tall. How else was the school supposed to accommodate Beanstalk high transfers? Minho taps lightly on the door, and since the doors are magic-powered, courtesy of The Fairy Godmother’s Fairy Energy Corporation, the doors slide open. 

“Hate you? Please, why would they hate you?” Minho grins as the eyes of the other fairytale students in the hallway fall upon the eccentric duo. 

Silence ensues for one, two, three seconds, before someone screams in pure terror, “It’s Changbin Badfairy!” 

Another voice comes into the mix, equally as anguished, “He’s evil! Run for your lives!” 

Changbin sighs glumly as in the blink of an eye, the students vanish from sight, trying to run away from him. Minho smiles, oblivious as to why people are running, and instead he turns to Changbin.

“See? They love you!” 

“Minho, this happens at the beginning of every year and you know that.” Changbin replies as he steps into the empty hallways, Minho following close behind. Changbin has a point -- everyone seemed to make it a tradition to remind Changbin of his evil ancestry at the beginning of every school year since spellementary school. Of course, Minho hadn’t been Changbin’s friend until the beginning of their Lore year when he and the other Wonderlandians started attending the high school, so he wasn't fully accustomed to the ragging tradition. 

Minho’s brows furrow as he tries to recall what happened when Changbin arrived when he was a Lore Year, and new to Ever After High. “Oh right,” the elder murmurs, “I forgot for a second. It must have slipped my mind, Binnie, sorry about that. You know how the story’s written sometimes.”

Before Changbin gets the chance to reply, Minho’s MirrorWatch chimes loudly and Minho gasps, glancing at his watch, before slapping his hand on his forehead in exasperation. Changbin asks, “Tea time?’

“Tea time,” Minho confirms, before groaning, “I  _ always  _ forget the  _ freaking  _ elevenses! Give me one second.” 

Minho then proceeds to dig in his backpack and pull out his hat that his father gave him. He personally doesn’t like headwear, so he doesn’t choose to wear the top hats he has, but he makes sure to carry it around for tea time and other wondrous things that he might need the trusty hat for. Changbin watches as Minho yanks a tea table and two chairs out, and then three dormice skitter out of the hat, running up Minho’s arm and perching on his shoulder. 

Minho smiles, “Why hello, Soonie, Doongie and Dori. Oh why, yes, you pleasant dormice! This shirt  _ is  _ new!” The boy sits down, before gesturing for Changbin to sit across for him. He pulls a teapot with piping hot tea out of his hat, and frankly no one bothers to question it because it’s Wonderlandian , everything from that realm breaks the rules of possibility. He pours Changbin and then himself some Darjeeling tea before placing the teapot back in his hat and then he raises his teacup to clink against Changbin’s. Changbin’s just about to clink his cup with Minho's, when the other boy sets his tea down and cups his hands around his mouth.

He takes in a deep breath and screeches, “Lia!” 

Changbin jumps at the loud yell, and curses internally, before he looks down the hallway where Minho is focused, before Minho yells again “Lia Hearts, it’s tea time! Don’t tell me you’re skipping out on tea time!” 

“Jeez! I’m coming, Minho! Be patient, or it’s off with your freaking head!” A familiar voice calls in reply from down the hallway before the clicking of high heels against tile sounds. And in a few seconds, Lia Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts and fellow Wonderlandian to Minho appears in the two boys’ line of sight.

“You better have saved a lump of sugar for me, Hatter,” Lia declares and Minho rolls his eyes, “Of course I did, your  _ highness _ .” 

Lia shrugs, aloof, before strutting her way towards the table and sitting down, acknowledging Changbin as she did so. “Hey, Changbin.” 

“Hi Lia,” Changbin greets in return. Unlike the majority of the school, Lia was one of the few that saw Changbin as more than his malevolent ancestry, though the two weren’t necessarily Best Friends Forever After -- Lia preferred to hang around Minho and the other Wonderlandians. However, the two respected each other and ultimately, that’s what mattered. 

Minho pulls his teapot out of his hat that’s now sitting on the floor of the hallways of Ever After High and pours Lia some Darjeeling tea before plopping a lump of sugar in the beverage. Lia thanks him and takes a sip, letting out a delighted “mmm!” before asking, “Are you guys dorm-mates again?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded, “As much as Minho annoys the hex out of me, he’s an awesome roomie.” 

“Same goes for you,” Minho grins, before asking Lia about her roommate this year. 

“I really wish Ryujin was my dorm-mate again but she’s with one of the Charmings this year. Her name is Yeji, right?”

“It’s Yeji,” Changbin confirms and Lia nods, “Yeah her. No idea why it happened that way, but oh well, that’s how the story’s written. I’m rooming with Yuna and Chaeryeong this year, and they both seem pretty cool, so I really hope it turns out well. Or it’s off with the dorm’s head, if you know what I mean.” 

Minho and Changbin both nod in understanding, despite not understanding how Lia can off a room’s head, but that’s how the Queen of Hearts’ logic worked. Minho then continues the conversation by asking Lia about her schedule and Lia’s eyes light up in excitement. 

“I love my schedule this year! It’s just  _ perfect  _ for the future Queen of Wonderland. You know, once we can actually go back there.” Minho and Changbin both wince at the last part of the statement, before Lia continues, “Anyway, I have Advanced Kingdom Ruling II, Wonderland History, Chemythstry, Advanced Ancient Lore, Chorus, Culinary Arts, and Princessology. I think it’s a great schedule, minus Princessology. I hate that class so much.” 

Minho claps his hands excitedly, “I’m taking Wonderland History, too! You know, because the school requires us Wonderlandians to take that.” 

Lia nods, “I think it’s us five plus some Ever-After-ians who just want to learn more about Wonderland.” 

“Like me,” Changbin replies and Minho and Lia’s jaws drop in astonishment, “You’re taking Wonderland History?!” Wait, what?

“I know, right?” Minho murmurs. 

Minho, focus on what’s happening. 

“Fine,” he grumbles and Lia and Changbin look at him strangely before he explains it’s the “Narrator Lady” again. 

Well, then, you know my name’s Jihyo, Minho. Anyway: 

“Surprise,” Changbin smiles sheepishly, and Minho jumps out of his chair excitedly, “This is going to be so fun and… and… Wonderlandiful! I love surprises! Except when they’re bad, because bad surprises aren’t so wondrous.” 

“Yeah,” Changbin and Lia agree before asking Minho about his schedule, Minho grins, “Oh right! There aren’t that many course options and requirements for the kids of the Mad Hatter here so I have a lot of free space in my schedule. So I took Advanced Fairy Goverment and Advanced Magi-economics, Culinary Arts, Contemporary Dance, Modern Adaptations of Lore, Chemythstry, Wonderland History, and of course, my favorite-- Mirror-Computer Science!” 

“Love how you’re surprisingly not mad and instead super geeky when it comes to that.” Lia chuckles, before turning to Changbin, “What about you, Changbin?” 

Changbin sighs, “Villainy II, Advanced Potion Making, Advanced Spellcasting, Wonderland History, History of Villainous Stories, Chemythstry, and Music Composition.” 

“So many evil courses.” Lia comments, “You don’t like that, do you?” 

Changbin nods, “Definitely not. I don’t know why we have to follow destinies. Why can’t we choose what we want to do?” 

Minho’s lips press into a thin line as he agrees, “It’s absolutely… un-mad that they expect us to follow our parents. Of course, I  _ want  _ to follow in my dear old dad’s footsteps, but you’re not your mother! You’re Changbin, and she’s Maleficent, two separate entities, and in this case, the apple falls far from the tree ,where it’s landed on by a busy bee, and wearing the rose-colored glasses I see that the flowers aren’t what they’re supposed to be-”

“Minho, you’re speaking Riddle-ish again.” Lia deadpans as she finishes up her tea and grabs a scone from the plate that Minho took out of his hat, and bites into it. Minho blinks and then slaps himself lightly on his cheek, “Am I back?”    
  


“You’re back,” Changbin giggles and Lia beams before her watch chimes. “Oh, would you look at that. It’s past elevenses now.” 

“Really?” Minho muses, checking his own watch, “Oh hatters, time flew by faster than a Roly-Poly Bird! Tea time’s over.” 

Lia nods, getting up as she speaks, “Yeah. I should probably get going! My bags aren’t going to move themselves. I’ll see you boys in Wonderland History tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you there!” Changbin replies with a smile, before he and Minho proceed to clean up their area. With that, Lia struts down the hallway, and Changbin and Minho attempt to shove the tea table down Minho’s hat, before going on about their day. 

** 

Meanwhile, in another part of the Village of Book End, people steer clear of a shiny white limousine making its way through the cobblestone streets of Ever After, knowing that it’s possibly  _ the  _ most important car in all of Ever After. After all, this was the Charming family Limo, the car of the most influential and important family in the land. 

The Charmings were a perfect family in the public eye, as they were the rulers of Ever After and potentially the most important family in all of the realms of the Fairy Tale universe. There was King Charming and Queen Charming, and they had three kids. Chan was their oldest, and once King and Queen Charming passed their stories onto their kids, Chan was the one destined to rule over the majority of Ever After, after participating in his role as one of the many Prince Charmings that saved princesses and eventually he’d pick one to be his bride and rule over the kingdom with him. Then there were the twin Charmings -- Hyunjin was older by 20 minutes, and he was quiet, reserved, but regal when he needed to be, and Yeji was the youngest out of them, the only daughter who attended Ever After High, and then spent her summers interning at Sleeping Beauty’s castle, learning how to be the perfect princess. 

The paparazzi eagerly follow the limo, trying to catch snapshots of Chan and Hyunjin, who were currently being driven to school (Yeji was dropped off along with Ryujin by Sleeping Beauty), but despite the clamor, it was quiet in the car as the Charmings always keep themselves composed. The Queen’s filing her nails while the King leans back in his seat, snoring softly. Chan Charming, however, is looking out the window, longingly, as a warm feeling is blazing in his heart upon the sight for sore eyes that was the Village of Book End. He was glad to be back at school, ready to hang with his royal friends and make Legacy Year the best year ever. Hyunjin, however, couldn’t seem less bothered by the arrival of Legacy Year. His hands are shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, something his mother detested him wearing, but the rest of his clothes were packed, so Hyunjin can’t really do much about it. His longer, neck length, blonde hair is tied back into a mini ponytail, out of the way of his earbuds, which are plugged into his ears and blasting the latest music from his favorite group, Fall Out Bards. He’s lost in his own mind again and his mother gives him an almost scornful look, but chooses not to act on her younger son’s demeanor right now. They were in public. 

The limousine stops in front of the doors of Ever After and Chan and Hyunjin don’t hesitate to scramble out, both for different reasons but before they’re given the chance to enter, of  _ course _ their parents have to get out of the freaking car, causing the paparazzi to go ballistic. Hyunjin and Chan exchange a weary look before plastering on grins as mics crowded the family. 

“King Charming! King Charming! A word, please?” one reporter calls and King Charming throw his head back as a deep, booming guffaw escapes his chapped lips, “Sure, why not?” 

“How do you feel now that all three of your children are entering their Legacy Year?” the reporter asks, inquisitively.

“It’s fantastic.” Queen Charming speaks, in her famous melodic and soothing voice that all the citizens of Ever After love. She smiles graciously, someone swoons in the audience, and Hyunjin resists the urge to roll his eyes. Queen Charming giggles airily and continues, “I’m so proud of all three of our children. Chan, Hyunjin and Yeji are going to follow their destinies and be a historic generation of Charmings.”

The reporter smiles satisfy and then the press continues to clamor over who gets to ask the next question and King Charming held up his hand, silencing them all. 

“Now, I appreciate all the questions, but our sons really must get going. We will hold a press conference later at the castle.” 

The reporters groaned but Chan and Hyunjin both let out a small sigh of relief -- thank goodness they didn’t have to put up with this any longer. With that, the crowd broke, people going their own ways, and Hyunjin and Chan walked back to the limo to get their bags. Chan smiled lovingly at his younger brother, “You excited, lil bro?” 

Hyunjin shrugs indifferently and murmurs quietly, “I guess. There’s not really much to look forward to.” 

Chan smiles empathetically, understanding what Hyunjin meant, “That’s valid”. He pats Hyunjin on the back, before asking, “You wanna go find Yeji? I can handle your bags.” 

Hyunjin looks surprised, and he smiles nervously before nodding. He hadn’t seen his twin all summer, and Hyunjin was incredibly close to his sister -- she was his best friend (and one of his only friends). “Is that okay, though?” 

“It’s fine! Go talk to her.” Chan reassures him and Hyunjin smiles gratefully, hugging his older brother before dashing inside the school. Chan sighs happily, glad that his brother was happy -- Hyunjin isn’t a guy who’s open with his emotions, especially in these past couple of months, and Chan just wants him to be happy with his life.

With that, Chan picks up his and Hyunjin’s suitcases and lugs them inside the school.

**

Chan had quite a reputation at Ever After -- he was the student council co-president, along with his best friend and roommate, Jisung White, son of Snow White, and he was part of the fairy-tutoring club, working to tutor people who were struggling in science or princely subjects. Throw those together with the fact that the man was  _ insanely  _ attractive, and you’ve got almost every single student at Ever After High gushing over him. 

Chan walks through the hallways, giving humble waves as people excitedly greeted him. He loves to get along with people, but oftentimes, the attention does get stifling. He quickly makes his way through the halls and up staircases to the floor where the dorm towers spike up from. Chan pauses here and pulls out his mirrorphone, where Jisung had texted him his room number. North Tower, room 4419. Got it. 

He pockets his phone and makes his way to the dorm. Inside the room, it seems that Jisung had already decorated both sides of the room, and the boy was now laying bored on his canopy bed scrolling through Hexstagram and mindlessly liking people’s posts. Upon hearing the door to the room open, however, Jisung perked up like a hyperactive squirrel, before skipping excitedly to the door to greet his best friend. 

“If it isn’t my fairytale soulmate~” Jisung sings and Chan holds his arms wide open to hug the younger, and the younger flew into Chan’s arms. 

Chan smiles, “Jisungie! How was your summer?”

Jisung lets out an excited sigh as he led Chan into their room, “It was great! I spent a lot of time with my parents and the dwarves came to visit. It was a lot of fun. I missed everyone here, though.” 

Chan notices a glimmer on Jisung’s ring finger, and smiles at the sight of a new ring on Jisung’s ring finger. “That’s great! You also got some new stuff to wear it seems,” he points out and Jisung looks down at his hand and flushes, a soft smile lingering on his lips. “Yeah! I visited the winter kingdom a lot, because mama had some diplomacy business there, and I got the ring as a souvenir.” 

“You also hung out with Innie a lot, I’m assuming?” 

Jisung’s eyes widen in surprise, and his brows quirk, “What do you mean by that?” 

“You know, he’s the prince of the Winter Kingdom! You two are already friends, so you must have hung out a lot.”

Jisung sighs in realization (and relief? Chan can’t tell), and he nods, “Oh. Yeah, we hung out a lot.”    
  


Chan grins, patting Jisung on the knee before getting up and walking over to his (extravagantly decorated) half of the room, “Glad to hear it. Should we get to unpacking?” 

Jisung nodded eagerly, jumping up from his bed and following Chan, phone held in one of his hands as he opened Spotifairy, “Yeah! I’m dying to show you my unpacking playlist!” 

“You made an  _ unpacking playlist? _ ” Chan deadpans, in disbelief.

“Yeah! It has the All-EverAfterian-Rejects, FairyPlay, some girl in purple, and a teensy bit of Aria Grande and Taylor Quick.” 

“Taste,” Chan replies and Jisung mimics doing a hair flip, “I know. Now let’s finish unpacking before Orientation!” 

**

“Let’s  _ go, _ Binnie! My call took far too long, and now it’s Orientation time, and I’m freaking out, I can’t even rhyme. Come on! We’re going to be late, we could not, would not, should not make everybody wait!” Minho rhymes frantically as he drags Changbin out of their West Tower dorm room.

“Minho.” Changbin chuckles, yanking Minho’s arm to slow him down, “We have time, you’re speaking like, half-Riddlish again.” 

“Still, it wouldn’t hurt to get places on time,” Minho retorts, yanking Changbin’s arm even harder. Changbin winces before sighing reluctantly and letting Minho drag him down the spiraling staircases of the West Tower, through the hallways of Ever After High and out the side exit to the outdoor amphitheater where any big public event was held -- Orientation, Legacy Day, Thronecoming, Graduation, you name it. 

Minho stops at the wall that marks the borders at the amphitheater, and he pushes the door embedded in the gray brick wall open, and the amphitheater is already bustling about with people. Some students are chatting with each other, already taking a seat and waiting patiently for Orientation to begin, and others are lining up at the four check in tables to establish that fact that yes, they were here. Changbin and Minho exchange a look before they both go to their respective lines. (Since the lines are sorted by last name, Minho and Changbin had to separate). Once they check in, they weave through the crowds of students again, and take a seat. 

In the crowd, Changbin spots some of the classmates he’s shared classes with: Seungmin, Jeongin, Jisung, Chan, Hyunjin, Felix, Yuna, Chaeryeong, and Yeji. His eyes dart as he watches Christopher, or Chan, as he preferred to be called, laugh with a small crowd of royals. Felix O’hair’s piercing electric blue eyes are sparkling as he throws something into the conversation, and Jisung White throws his head back in laughter. Two other princes are there, though Changbin can’t tell what their reactions are, due to the fact that their backs are facing him. 

Minho peers over Changbin’s shoulder with curious doe eyes, before gently tapping the younger boy on the shoulder. Changbin looks at Minho expectantly and Minho smiles, “Feeling lonely?” 

Changbin flushes in response, “Maybe. Why?” 

Minho says nothing in response, wrapping his arm around Changbin’s shoulder and pulling him in for a side hug. Changbin’s taken by surprise, but melts into the hug regardless. “It’s okay.” Minho starts, “We have each other, and that’s all that matters. They may be a big group, but do they have as many inside jokes and late conversations as we do? Quality over quantity.” 

Changbin smiles, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder, “Yeah. Thanks, Minho.” 

  
Aw, that was kind of sweet. Didn’t know you had it in you, Minho.

“Shut up,” Minho hisses at me. 

Okay, jeez. Anyway:

The duo notices everyone beginning to take their seat, including the social butterfly princes, and it signifies that Orientation is about to begin. Changbin and Minho both face forward as a middle aged man begins to traverse the stage to the center podium: the podium where they declare their destinies, and where the valedictorian and salutatorian of the grade give the speeches at graduation. The podium marked the beginning and end of their high school careers. 

The crowd hushes as the man, better known as the headmaster of Ever After High: JYP Grimm, stops in front of the podium and smiles stiffly. “Hello students.” 

The crowd choruses in half hearted greeting, and JYP nods, “So this is the Legacy Year batch, am I correct?” 

Someone calls out a “yes, sir” from the audience and JYP continues, forgetting to thank the student, “Very well. This is probably  _ the  _ most important year of your high school career. It’s of utmost importance you show the land of Ever After the best side of you, and in turn, the best side of Ever After. You are the lucky citizens that are future fairytale characters, compared to the rest of Ever After, who are destined to spend the rest of their lives as shopkeepers and background characters. In a month, you’ll sign the Storybook of Legends and seal your destiny this year. You’ll take the first step in following the footsteps of your parents, your inevitable fate that you cannot escape.”

Changbin feels his heart drop upon hearing the strict reminder that his mother existed and that in a month, he would be forced to become his mother. JYP drones on a little more about when the Legacy Day rehearsal would be, which was in two weeks, before he wishes the class luck and rolls the Orientation tape.

Changbin tries his best to focus on the screen ahead of him, and the awfully cheesy fairyMovie video it was playing, but his mind feels terribly fuzzy and he feels all choked up. He reaches for Minho’s hand to ground himself from his anticipatory anxiety and Minho perks up upon feeling Changbin squeeze his hand tightly. He glances over at his best friend, and squeezes back in solidarity, as the two watch the awfully cheery orientation video with it’s really cliche bard-pop music. Changbin begins to calm down, his breathing becoming less erratic, and Minho mouths a question at him, concerned beyond belief. “Are you okay, Binnie?” 

Changbin nods and mouths back a “Yeah” and Minho sighs in relief. They both focus on the video which is explaining what things they’re adding for Legacy Year students, which includes a royal archery team, and a new Dragon Games coach. Minho perks up again upon hearing “royal archery team”, taking great interest in the sport, and Changbin smiles affectionately at his friend’s enthusiasm. Minho would often tell him stories about Wonderland, and he remembers that Minho was not only on Wonderland Middle School’s archery team, but also served as the captain of the team for two years. He taps Minho on the shoulder, and the elder looks at him with anticipation in his eyes -- anticipation for joining the team, but also nervousness that he wouldn’t be allowed to because of his status. Changbin nods reassuringly, whispering, “Go for it. I’ll help you practice.” 

Minho smiles, “Thanks.” 

Eventually the video wraps up, and everyone is dismissed from the amphitheater and Minho and Changbin both make their way back to the dorms, and Minho’s chattering excitedly at the prospect of trying out for the archery team. Changbin listens enthusiastically, before Minho looks at him and changes the topic.

“We do need to talk about what happened during orientation, though,” Minho starts, more lucid and serious than usual, and Changbin tilts his head, confused. 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning,” Minho starts, “What are you going to do about Legacy Day?” 

A silence fills the air between the two, as Minho unlocks the door to their dorm, and the two enter. Minho adds as he flops down on his bed, “I mean, I’m supporting you no matter what, but what are you thinking right now? I want to hear it.” 

Changbin walks over to the window and rests his elbows on the ledge as he stares out, admiring the view from the top floor of the tower, and trying to hide the anxious tears threatening to fall. He gains his composure and sighs. 

“I don’t know, Minho.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna scream about the au so far, drop a comment! i'll reply!!   
> also also all the chapter titles are inspired by songs so here's the chapterly song recommendation! young volcanoes by fall out boy! i love that song so much~
> 
> ALSO IT FINALLY LEGITIMATELY SNOWED A GOOD AMOUNT WHERE I LIVE IN TX AND IT TOOK WHAT, 7 YEARS? ITS ACTUALLY IN THE SINGLE DIGITS RN AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY. we're predicted to get half a foot of snow!! :D 
> 
> stay safe, hydrate, don't procrastinate, and stay warm!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to talk with me in the comments! 
> 
> Stay safe, hydrate, and don't procrastinate <3 xx


End file.
